Toudou Heisuke/Route
These walkthroughs follow the paths that contain the most interactions with Heisuke and the fewest interactions with other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising others' affection. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi Note: '''The guides for the main chapters can also be used as a walkthrough for Hakuōki: Memories of the Shinsengumi and the mobile game. Heisuke's "Memories of Love" stories are unlocked by completing his sub-route in "Shinsengumi Adventures 1". Several of them have since been integrated into ''Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and its sequel. Chapter 1 I had no idea what I should do next. * Find a way to escape. * '''Attempt to explain my situation. ** Decided to tell them why I'd come to Kyoto. ** Decided to tell them I wasn't a boy. (Romance +1) ** Gave up. …I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put. * Talk to someone. * Search the compound. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 What should I do? * Distract Hijikata ** Tell them everything ** Keep to the story *** Spoke up *** Trusted Heisuke * Catch the cat * Help with lunch Toudou Memories of Love 1 I was… * Worried. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Happy. Shinsengumi Adventures 2 I would… * Infiltrate Shimabara ** Write a note ** Find someone right away ** It might be nothing, but… *** Enjoy the evening *** I'm worried about him **** I don't know what to say… **** Everyone's counting on me **** I need to find my father * Stay at headquarters Toudou Memories of Love 2 He seemed so sad… * You were heroic. * Sorry I couldn't help you out. ''(Ephemera +1)'' "A Festive Night" DLC I wasn't sure if it was all right for me to be going out and having a good time… * Accept their offer ** Stay a little longer ** Suggest we head back *** Follow Saito *** Follow Heisuke **** No **** I'm sorry *** Go to the tea shop * Decline their offer Toudou Memories of Love 3 I… * I'm fine! ''(Ephemera +1)'' * I'm a little sad. Toudou Memories of Love 4 "I want to go with you. I made up my mind a long time ago." * I want to stand beside you. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * I believe in you. Toudou Memories of Love 5 "Of course we will. After all…" * You want it. * I want it. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Toudou Memories of Love 6 I looked up at him as he spoke. * Let's rest a little longer. * I want to hold your hand. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Toudou Memories of Love 7 I took a deep breath. * Of course not! ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Will you? Toudou Memories of Love 8 Wh-when…? Um… * … * Tell him the truth. ''(Ephemera +1)'' In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. ** Decided to tell them why I'd come to Kyoto. ** Decided to tell them I wasn't a boy. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Gave up. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put * Talk to someone * Search the compound ** Sure, when I get the chance someday. ''(Romance +1)'' ** No, I can't. I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. ** Worried. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Happy. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. * Join them on their rounds. ** Actually, I'm a page. ** No, I'm not. * Go to Fushimi. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. ** Look for Okita. ** Look for Heisuke. *** …stop Heisuke. *** …help Heisuke. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Scope things out. * Remain in the compound. "I…" * …want to come. * …will stay behind. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go to the common room. I… * I stepped out of line… * Want to watch over everyone while you're gone… Chapter 3 I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. Where should I go? * Remain in the common room * Go to the inner courtyard * Go Outside * Go back to the room I… * Stay. * Go back to headquarters. ** You're right. ** But… *** Okita. *** Heisuke. **** Yeah, it is. **** It's all right now, though. ''(Romance +1)'' What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. * It's not any of my business. ** The demons. ** Their interest in me. ** My father. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Turning humans into demons. There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was… * The notice board. * The furies. * Sen. He seemed so sad… * You were heroic. * Sorry I couldn't help you out. ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. ** Wanted them to stay. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Felt betrayed. * The soldiers. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. * Go outside. ** Stay quiet. ** Scream. * Stay in my room. I… * I'm fine! ''(Romance +1)'' * I'm a little sad. I… * Still wanted to help. ** Help with Itou. ** Convince Heisuke. *** Was worried about Heisuke. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Tried to negotiate with the demons. ** I'll do anything. * Decided to stay home. What should I say to him? * I want to be with you. ''(Romance +1)'' * I'm sorry. I… * I want to help. * I'll stay here. Chapter 5 I felt I had to say something… * You know that's not true. ''(Romance +1)'' * That means you're free. I had to do something to help him… * Give him blood. * Give him medicine. * Make him endure it. "I decided this a long time ago…" * I want to be by your side. ''(Romance +1)'' * I believe in you. Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Heisuke has two alternate endingshttps://masayume85.dreamwidth.org/1662.html. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with a low romance. Bad Ending * That means you're free. * Give him blood. Tragic Ending * You know that's not true. * Give him medicine. References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Major routes